Their Promise, Her Wish
by OhJay
Summary: Post Crisis Core. She wanted one wish, he wanted a little promise. Both were kept in the end. ZackxAerith, oneshot, T for death.


_**Their Promise, Her Wish**_

"_Can I call you while you're out there?" she asked him. _

"_Of course!"_

_Zack Fair was just about to leave for his long time mission to Nebelhiem, and he had come to say goodbye to Aerith. They weren't officially a couple, but Zack liked her, and she liked him back. Neither of them had really said anything about their feelings, but Zack was planning to when he got back. Unfortunately, he never got the chance. _

"_Hey" he said getting an idea. "From now on why don't we make a promise every time we meet?"_

"_A promise? For where to meet next time?" she asked._

"_No, more like a 'general' promise about meeting. For example, when we meet you always have to dress in pink"_

"_Don't be silly!" she said as she cracked up. _

_He had really just been joking around, and she knew it, but she actually took it seriously later in her life. _

"_Hel-looo?" _

"_Aerith?"_

_She smiled when she finally heard his voice, even though it wasn't in person. Just one phone call made him feel closer to her. _

"_I finally got through!"_

_She had actually called him many times even though he hadn't been gone that long, but he either never answered, or it said it was out of the service range. _

"_Yeah...Uh, listen...Now's not the best time, I'll call you later"_

"_No no, you don't have to" she told him._

_He just wanted to hear his voice. _

"_Ok, I'll come visit"_

_She smiled at that. One of her wishes would come true after all. _

"_I'll be here" she said._

"_I'll see you, I promise"_

That was the last time she ever heard him. She wrote him letters, eighty nine to be exact over five years, but she didn't know that he would only receive the last one. Still, she kept believing that he would come back like he promised. After she called him, she began to wear pink all the time, in case he came back after all.

She never did take the ribbon off that he got her, not by choice anyway*. It always reminded her of him, it kept her memories of the little time they spent together from fading. She knew that it wasn't all just a dream that way.

People told her it was silly to keep on waiting for him, that he obviously wasn't coming back, but she never listened to them. After four years, she wrote one last short letter to him, but never sent it. She was going to, but before she ever could that Angeal copy monster grabbed it and flew away. She never knew that it was the only letter of hers he actually got, but a few days later she knew that he was actually gone for good.

She had been in the church like always tending to the flowers, when it began to rain outside. The only reason she noticed was because of the large hole in the ceiling. The very hole where Zack had suddenly fallen through into her life. She silently stood up and held her hands in prayer. Her heart was suddenly aching, and tears came to her eyes. She never knew what exactly happened, but she knew he was gone.

Still, even then she continued to wear pink, along with the ribbon in her hair.

"Zack?" she whispered.

She thought for sure she was dreaming. Here she was, standing in what seemed to be an endless field of white, and Zack was standing in front of her. She didn't remember falling asleep recently, in fact the last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Sephiroth. It was then when it all made sense to her: She was dead.

"Zack!"

She suddenly ran towards him with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He soothed her as she cried, and waited until she finally stopped and calmed down before he finally spoke:

"I see you kept our little promise"

She smiled up at him as he wiped the last tear from her eye.

"How 'bout I grant that wish of yours?"

_**Author's Notes**_

*When Sephiroth stabbed her her ribbon came undone and fell off

Alright well I literally just finished Crisis Core, and as you can expect this is my first FF fic. I hope you guys liked it, and for those of you who did I will be writing some more for FFVII in the near future. Review please!


End file.
